Boom Boom
Boom Boom appeared in 1988 video game called Super Mario Bros. 3. Boom Boom (sometimes parsed Boom-Boom or BOOM-BOOM) is one of Bowser's henchmen, and the most well-known member of the eponymous species. He is an antagonist in the Mario franchise and among Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad's most persistent foes. Boom Boom first debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he battles Mario or Luigi in fortresses, before the Mario Bros. fight a Koopaling in an airship. Boom Boom then later made his return appearance in Super Mario 3D Land as the game's secondary antagonist who often appears in airships, along with his partner Pom Pom. After Super Mario 3D Land, Boom Boom reappeared in later games more often. Compared to Bowser's species, he has a complete shell instead of a carapace not directly connected to his plastron, and the shell itself may not have spikes on it, depending on the game. Boom Boom was originally a Koopa with tan or brown skin, although Super Mario 3D Land made his limbs yellow. In the original NES version of Super Mario Bros. 3, Boom Boom in Desert Land's fortress was colored gray due to color limitations. He has long flailing arms and is built like Roy or Morton. He has a rounded snout with two protruding teeth, large legs and padded feet like the Koopalings, and is roughly their height as well, the main difference being the belly being fully covered by the front part of the shell, which is connected with the rear part of the shell. As of Super Mario 3D Land, said rear part is red, but in that game and Super Mario 3D World, it lacks the spikes seen in his other appearances, including the latest ones. He is also larger than Mario in recent games. Also, since New Super Mario Bros. U, his hands have visible claws, like the rest of his species. In Super Mario Maker 2, Boom Boom receives new designs to match the Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario World ''styles: the former is very close to his original design in ''Super Mario Bros. 3, but with more rotund body proportions, and an open mouth; the latter depicts him with a darker head and arms than his other designs. Powers and Abilities Boom Boom has unique abilities different from other Koopas. In Super Mario Bros. 3, he is capable of jumping higher, running fast and transforming his arms into wings to fly. He could also expose his spikes on his shell. Boom Boom would flail his arms in an attempt to hurt Mario. In Super Mario 3D Land, Boom Boom displays a mostly new set of abilities. He can now spin with his arms extended, which can create a trail of flames, but the attack will leave him dizzy after a while. He also spins in his shell to attack Mario, similar to the Koopalings. Boom Boom can shake his airship just by stomping the floor or hitting the wall with his spinning shell. In Super Mario 3D World, he has the ability to turn invisible and create up to two large duplicates of his red shell that spins across the arena while he attacks with his usual spin attack. He can also teleport across the arena, performing a hand sign similar to Pom Pom before doing so after recovering from being dizzy. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1988 Category:Mario Universe